powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep14: "Vengeance"
Chpt10 Ep14: "Vengeance" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Shreveport, Louisiana, a young man named Cyrus Styne exits a school building. As he walks away, a group of guys stop him and start teasing him. After Cyrus is pushed to the ground, Eli Styne, who is in a car parked a short distance away, notices and gets out. He asks if anything is wrong, but the bully backs down. However, later that day, Eli confronts the bully after he leaves a convenience store, and he and Roscoe Styne corner him and kidnap him, putting a plastic bag over his head so he cannot breathe. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt are chopping wood in order to build a funeral pyre for Charlie after her death. Kurt is thinking back to all of the moments he had with her. He's hurt, angry, and hasn't spoken to Hunter since the night before they found her as his face shows nothing but pure devastation. Kurt then comes in carrying Charlie's body wrapped in white over the piled logs and they watch the fire light up as they put her to rest. Hunter finally breaks silence. Hunter Charlie. Um, we're gonna miss you. You were the best. And I'm so sorry – Kurt a broken and saddened voice Shut up. You got her killed. You don't get to apologize. Hunter We were just trying to help you. Kurt I didn't need help. I told you to leave me alone. Hunter What was I supposed to do, Kurt? Just – watch you die and let you turn into a demon again? Kurt The Mark isn't gonna kill me. Hunter Maybe not, but – if you keep carrying this thing for much longer, you won't be you again. Kurt, you're all I've got. So of course, I was gonna fight for you because that's what we do. And listen, I had a shot— Kurt Yeah you had a shot. And that got Charlie killed. Hunter You think I'm – You think I'm ever – gonna forgive myself for that? Kurt You wanna know what I think? I think it should be you up there and not her. Hunter I...I know you don't mean that. Kurt scoffs. Kurt This thing, with Cas, and the book, ends now. Shut it down before anyone else gets hurt. You understand me? Long pause as Hunter stares into the fire, looking guilty. Hunter And what about you? Kurt Now...now I'm gonna hunt down the Stynes. And I'm gonna rip apart everything and everyone that they ever known. And then I'm gonna burn them all down. Hunter Is that you talking or the Mark? Kurt him a look Does it matter? Kurt then leaves Hunter behind as he goes on his own with the Impala. In the basement of the Styne house, Monroe has chained the kidnapped bully to an operating table. He tells Cyrus that he is only good for spare parts, and that Cyrus himself must harvest them. Cyrus tries to get out of it, saying he doesn't want to, but Monroe forces him, guiding his hand with the scalpel. Later that day, Kurt leaves a motel room, on the phone with another Ranger, Rhody. Kurt had given Rudy security footage of a black sedan, and Rudy is able to learn that the car is registered to the Stynes in Shreveport, Louisiana but can't get their exact address. So Kurt will just roam the town until he finds their base of operations. Hunter then arrives at the hideout where Castiel and Rita Repulsa are in, and delivers the news about Charlie's death. Hunter tells Cas about Kurt going after the Stynes, and that he promised Kurt that they would stop trying to translate the Book of the Damned. As he pulls out his phone to track Kurt's whereabouts, a message from Charlie comes through. He downloads the attachment and realizes that Charlie may have been able to crack the code needed to translate the book and shows it to Rita. Hunter Is this what I think it is? the message to Rita Rita Oh, that little minx...She's cracked the code. Hunter out a huge sigh of relief Can you read the Book of the Damned now? Rita Every. Last. Word. Hunter looks at Castiel in relief. Hunter We can cure the Mark of Cain. Cas, go find Kurt, make sure he doesn't go too far off his path, okay? Castiel What are you doing? Hunter I'm saving my brother. Castiel You told Kurt— Hunter —I know what I told Kurt. Cas, look. He's the one that's been out there, messed up and scared. And alone in the past. And I— Castiel You did whatever you could to save him. Hunter Yes! I mean, it's become my mission after all these years! I've always owed him. I owe him everything. He's my brother! In his past life and the next. Look, I know he pretends he can ride the Mark out, but you and I know the truth. We know what happens if we don't cure him. We both know where that road ends. Castiel Black eyes and blood. Hunter Yes. Now go. Find him, Cas. Get him back here safely. Castiel Okay. Once Cas leaves, Rita tells Hunter to now hold up his end of the deal: she wants Crowley dead, before she casts the spell to remove the Mark of Cain. Hunter slams his hand angrily on the table. Hunter yells I kill him after you remove the Mark! Rita Have it your way then. Need I remind you that your brother's a walkin' freakin' time bomb, and the clock's a ticking. So you will kill my son, and you will do it my way, NOW! Back at the Stynes, the bully lies dead and bloody on the table, now with Eldon Styne having a new arm, thanks to harvesting the bully's limb. Cyrus's father is congratulating him on a job well done, but Cyrus is wiping away tears. Cyrus asks if he can go, but his brother with the new arms says "no", Cyrus's going to go with him to the Men of Letters bunker. Elsewhere in Shreveport, Kurt is pulled over by two police officers. When he asks them why he was pulled over, one of the officers tells him that his taillights are out. At this, the other police officer smashes the Impala's taillights with his nightstick. When Kurt gets angry about this, he is handcuffed and taken in to the station. At a coffee shop, Crowley is eating pie and having a cup of coffee. The server starts talking to him after Crowley compliments the coffee. He tells him he roasts the beans himself; learned how to do it in Ecuador. And goes on to say that he's been all over the world. Crowley is impressed. Then their talk is cut short as his phone rings. It's "Kurt". When he hear's Kurt's voice on the other end, saying "Hey, I need your help." The call gets disconnected. Then a second later, Crowley receives a text from Kurt with coordinates to meet at. As Kurt is held at the police station, and has him handcuffed to a chair in front of the desk of one of the officers. Kurt knocks a coffee mug full of pens off of the officer's desk, giving him the opportunity to punch the officer when he goes down to pick them up. Kurt then rolls him over and pins the officer to the ground and demands the keys to the handcuffs. After the officer hands them over, Kurt knocks him out. Free from the cuffs, he sneaks his way around until he finds the other officer that arrested him talking on the phone with someone about Kurt. When he hangs up, Kurt demands to know who he had been talking to. When the officer refuses to say, Kurt points a gun at him and advances at him, punching him twice in the face before throwing him over onto his desk. The officer then admits he was talking to the Stynes. Kurt then demands their exact location. Crowley walks around an abandoned building at the supposed meeting place. While looking for Kurt, a gunshot rings out and hits him with a Devil's trap bullet, as Hunter emerges from hiding. Crowley realizes Hunter tricked him. Hunter confesses he's been working with Rita, and stuffs a hex bag into Crowley's pocket. Crowley starts choking and coughing up blood. Later that night, Kurt has found the Styne estates and spots a few grunts standing guard throughout the outpost and proceeds to pick them off one by one, in stealth, with his Drago Sword, as he kills his way in without any remorse. Kurt enters the house, now shown to have a gun on his right hand (possibly taken from on of the guards he killed) and his Drago Sword on the left. Inside it is is dark and old jazz music is heard in the background. When he reaches the middle of the entrance hall, the room is suddenly flooded with lights and a dozen men appears over the stair railings above, all with guns aimed towards hum. Monroe Styne then slowly makes his appearence amongst them. Monroe Kurt Mendoza! From behind Kurt a Styne member pulls a bag over Kurt'S head as he strangles him until he's unconscious. Monroe Welcome to my humble abode. Back at the warehouse, Crowley is still drowning in his own blood as the hexbag is slowly killing him. Hunter tells him to just die already. Crowley then wants to know why Hunter is in league with Rita. Crowley laments that this is what he gets for trying to be the good guy. Hunter can't believe Crowley thinks he's the good guy. Crowley claims that he tried to make changes to Hell over the past year. He thought that if he did some good, maybe he'd "feel something again". Hunter says he's nothing more than a monster in the end. Crowley says yes, he is. And admits that he's done horrible, evil things...things he did to harm Hunter and Kurt in the past. Then he turns his head to look at Hunter; his eyes flares in hot bloodshot red, then says, "And I've loved...every...damn...minute". Crowley then gets to his feet and manages to pull out the devil's trap bullet Hunter shot him with. He thanks Hunter for reminding him what he truly is. Crowley then sends Hunter flying across the room and crashing against the wall with a flick of his hand. As he slowly approaches Hunter, he considers killing him, but at the last minute, he decides to let him live only because they're still dealing with Kurt and the Mark. Before leaving, he tells Hunter that when it's all over, that they'll never see him coming when they go up against him next time. Back at the Styne estate, Kurt wakes up now tied to the operating table. Monroe and Eli Styne surrounds him around the table. He says he's impressed at how Kurt charged his way in "like a mad serial killer". Kurt guesses the plan now is to operate on him. Though he tells Monroe that the Mark of Cain means he can't die, and if they try to kill him, he'll come back as a demon, then they'll all die. Eli Styne then asks if Kurt will just leave if they let him go. He says no, but if they let him go, at least he'll still be human and that means he might let some of them live, maybe. Monroe considers it but instead likes the idea of getting to experiment on a man who can't die. As they proceed with Monroe about to make the first incision on Kurt, however, Kurt manages to break free of his arms from the restraint and grabs Monroe's arm, head-butts him. Then gets right up and grabs a nearby surgical tool and fatally slits ELI's throat, killing him. Then a female Styne nurse grabs a syringe and charges Kurt. But he manages to get a hold of her, slams her over onto the operating table, and jams the syringe she was holding into her neck, knocking her unconscious. Kurt then goes after Monroe, grabs him and shoves him against a door before securing him in a headlock and chokes him. Kurt You took something from me. Now I'm gonna take everything from you! Monroe struggling It's too late. Your home... your family... they...will... Relentlessly, Kurt snaps Monroe's neck and his body falls dead on the floor. Kurt takes a moment and looks throughout on all the carnage he's done. He then puts back on his White Drago Morpher and morphs in his Ranger form, then retrieves the gun he found earlier. As Kurt heads towards the exit, he kicks the door down in a cold fury as he takes on the rest of the Stynes inside the mansion. At the same time, the door is kicked in of the Men of Letters bunker as several of the Styne brothers enter, including Cyrus. Finding no one home, one of them instructs the others to take whatever's interesting and burn down the entire base. Meanwhile, Hunter calls Rita. He tells her the hex bag didn't work and he doesn't know where Crowley is. He then demands her to proceed in working on decoding the Book of the Damned after his failed attempt on killing Crowley. Cas then calls Hunter and tells him he's found the carnage that Kurt left behind at the Styne estate. With corpses of the entire Styne clan spread all over the mansion, being slaughtered in the most horrific way by Kurt. Hunter says he'll be on the way but Cas tells him it's useless and founds out on a GPS device that Kurt is heading back home to the bunker. Back at the bunker, as Eldon has finished piling up books and belongings of Hunter and Kurt, getting ready to burn them and the entire base, Cyrus tries to stop him, telling him it's not nessecary to burn down their home. He says he knows, but their father ordered them to do so anyways. Before he lights up the match, the other Styne member comes back to them, staggering, then shows to have been stabbed by Kurt's Drago Sword, driven deep in his back. As he collapses, Eldon and Cyrus look up to see Kurt now walking in, covered in blood and glaring at them coldly as he makes his way in to confront them. Eldon Well there he is. I hope you brought marshmallows. Kurt monotonously Been looking for you. Eldon Oh yeah? Why is that? Oh wait. You're not still sore about um, what's her name? Kurt Charlie. Her name was Charlie. Eldon chuckles Yeah, well, "Chucky", she got what she deserved. Wanna know how I did her? It's a kinda funny story— Kurt Shut up. Eldon Straight to it, then. I respect that. See, you got lucky before. This time, I'm sporting some new upgrades. his newly attached arm See my old man— Kurt Your old man's dead. They're all dead. So you can save me the speech on the three hearts, the two spleens, the seven nipples, for the ladies, or the fellas, I don't judge. But even with all that...you still only have one brain. Eldon So? In a swift stroke, Kurt draws out a gun and shoots Eldon in the head before he has even realized it and drops dead on the floor. Kurt then points the gun at Cyrus. Cyrus No no no no no, don't! Don't! Kurt Why not? You're one of them. Cyrus (Voice shaking) No. No, I'm not! Okay, I hate my family! See, look! (pulls up shirt) No stitches! I'm not like them, I promise. Kurt Oh, you are like them. There's bad in you. It's in your blood. Now you can deny it and you can run from it all you want, but that bad.... will always win. Cyrus continues to plead for his life, telling Kurt he doesn't need to do this. Then for a moment, Kurt lowers the gun as he considers letting Cyrus live. Kurt Yeah, maybe you're right... Cyrus breathes heavily in relief. Kurt But I have to. Instantly, Kurt shoots Cyrus in the head and falls dead on the floor. At the same time, Castiel enters the scene after having to witness everything what Kurt has done. Castiel Kurt! turns to face Castiel. Castiel What have you done? Castiel kneels by Cyrus' body Castiel Why did you kill him? Kurt I took down a monster. Because that's what I do. And I'll continue to do that until... Kurt shrugs. Castiel Until you become the monster. Kurt You can leave now, Cas. Castiel No. I can't. Because I'm your friend. Kurt Really? Well let me ask you something. Do you screw over all your friends? Castiel Hunter and I were trying to cure you! We still are! Kurt Like hell. Castiel We can read the Book now. Kurt Oh so what? So you MIGHT find a spell that MIGHT take this crap off my arm? But even if you do, what's it gonna cost? 'Cause magic like that does not come free. No, it comes with a price that you pay in blood. So thanks, but I'm good. Kurt turns to leave. Castiel grabs his shoulder to stop him. Castiel No! You're not. Maybe you could fight the Mark for years. Maybe centuries, like Cain did. But you cannot fight it forever. And when you finally turn, and you will turn... Hunter, and everyone you know, everyone you love... they could be long dead. Everyone except me. I'm the one who will have to watch you murder the world. So if there's even a small chance that we can save you, I won't let you walk out of this room. Kurt Oh you think you have a choice. Castiel I think the Mark is changing you. Kurt You're wrong. Castiel Am I? Because the Kurt that I once knew, would never have murdered that kid. Kurt Yeah well, that Kurt has always been weak. He tries to leave again, but Castiel stops him. Castiel Kurt. I don't wanna have to stop you. Kurt I don't think that's gonna be a problem. A long stare between one another and then...Kurt grabs Castiel's hand and wrenches it off of his shoulder, then punches him hard in the face. Castiel No Kurt! He punches Castiel over on the abdomen then a massive hit to his face, then throws him over on the floor. Castiel, now bloody, strugglingly gets up, still trying to stop Kurt from leaving. Castiel Kurt. Stop. As he's about to leave, he turns his attention back to Castiel and launches a few more blows on him, beating him up to a pulp as he throws him around the room then slams his head repeatidly against a table then throws him back down on the floor. As Castiel lies on the floor, half conscious, now badly bruised and coughing up blood, Kurt pulls the angel blade from Castiel's coat. He grabs his tie and prepares to stab him with it. Castiel then grabs Kurt's hand, begging. Castiel struggling No...Kurt...Please. (more blood pours out of his mouth) Kurt stares down coldly toward Castiel, with the angel blade ready. And then...Kurt strikes down the blade, stands up and walks away. Then it turns out....Castiel is still alive and reveals that Kurt had stabbed the wooden floor next to Cas' head. Nearly killing him. Kurt (walking away) You and Hunter stay the hell away from me. Next time I won't miss. Castiel then watches in agony as Kurt leaves the bunker.